Nunca confíes en piratas
by AndreUK
Summary: "Sin embargo, hay cosas que son casi… patrón… entre los piratas. Una, nos desvivimos por el oro… Dos, amamos el licor… Y tres, no somos de confianza. Nunca, pero jamás, confíe usted en piratas, Capitán Hyūga." NejiTen. LEMON. AU. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para creer que hago literatura (?).

Disfruten

**NejiTen. Lemon. AU. Oneshot.**

* * *

**Nunca confíes en piratas**

A mediados del siglo XVIII existía en todo el mundo una plaga que atemorizaba los mares y a aquellos grandes comerciantes que usaban este medio para proliferar su negocio: piratas.

Bandidos de dientes podridos, parches ocultando una hendidura sin ojo, palos y ganchos para sustituir miembros perdidos en largas batallas y motines. Hombres ansiosos y enfermos por oro y ron; famosos por su maldad y hediondez, producto de meses surcando los mares sin más contacto humano que los mismos pasajeros cada vez más hostiles.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, el negocio no era una hegemonía masculina inundada de feromonas y cromosomas XY que pensaban con lo que le colgaba entre las piernas. Por los mares de Asia, cercanos a la tierra del sol naciente, existía un nombre que, si bien no era muy nombrado, tenía una fría y casi aristocrática fama.

La niña que una vez adoptó el legendario pirata "Rayo Amarillo", había crecido y era de las piratas más temidas de todos los tiempos. No solo por su famoso padrastro, con quien muy pocos querían enfrentarse, sino también por la habilidad de la mujer con las armas.

Fría y calculadora, la pirata "Maestra de las Armas" podía asesinar a cinco hombres con un solo sable, sin desperdiciar la mínima cantidad de pólvora. Conocía, además, de armamento Chino, Americano y Europeo, así como también de técnicas de combate para asesinar de un solo golpe. Y, añadido a esto, la que quizás era su más temida cualidad: era una mujer de gran belleza y extraordinaria inteligencia.

Sensual, de cuerpo bronceado, con origen chino, Namikaze "Maestra de las Armas" Tenten tenía un par de ojos castaños hechos para seducir y matar al mismo tiempo. De cabello oscuro, casi siempre atado a los costados de su cabeza, simulando las orejas de un panda (una manera de acentuar su origen). Vestía con ropa cómoda para pasar largos meses en un barco sobre el mar, con adornos –como no- chinos y colores arenosos. Los piratas no debían llamar la atención.

Pero, cuando recibió un llamado directo del norte, con el sello de la mismísima familia Hyūga, la pirata alzó una ceja, sonrió con interés y decidió llamar toda la atención del lugar. Así pues, se apresuró a ir hasta allá.

La esposaron, por supuesto, y ella no ofreció mucha resistencia. Con la barbilla en alto, caminó meneando las caderas, escoltada por dos guardias del palacio. Iba segura de sí misma pues sabía que no iban a arrestarla. Claro que tenían motivos, pero no pruebas. Sin embargo, la invitación que le habían hecho era porque "solicitaban su ayuda". Tenten sonrió mientras seguían avanzando a paso acelerado. Estaba muy interesada en saber qué podía querer la noble y ancestral familia Hyūga con una pirata… como ella.

No entraron al palacio, por supuesto, sino que en la entrada del mismo, se desviaron a lo que Tenten supuso sería la bahía. Mientras avanzaban cuesta abajo, se dio cuenta que más y más guardias armados hasta los dientes los seguían. Sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tanto problema por una simple dama—lanzó al aire, y por supuesto, nadie le respondió.

Llegaron al magnifico barco de la guardia de los Hyūga y alzó una ceja antes de soltar un silbido. Era un gigante soberbio, elegante y bellísimo. Pintado con los colores del clan: oscuros y aperlados. Un tanto femenino, pensó la mujer, pero le restó importancia. ¿Cuánto costaría aquel enorme navío? Se mordió el labio de solo pensar la cantidad de oro que le darían por él, si lo llegase a robar.

Lo que, a juzgar por la seguridad, sería imposible para ella sola. Suspiró decepcionada mientras subía al gigante.

El Capitán Hyūga era un hombre apuesto hasta en la manera de caminar, y despertó en la pirata un pasión tan grande que estuvo decidida a llevárselo a la cama desde la primera vez que lo vio. De suave y sedoso cabello castaño, largo hasta media espalda. Ojos aperlados, típicos de su clan. Porte elegante, varonil, sensual. Alto, esbelto y frío. Tan frío que apenas la miró mientras se presentaban, pero demasiado caballeroso como para no besar su mano a modo de saludo.

Era tan inocente, tan… perfecto para enredar sus piernas en su cadera.

—Uchiha Sasuke es el hombre que buscamos—dijo por fin él, yendo al grano. Tenten alzó la cabeza, reconociendo el nombre, pero disimulándolo bastante bien—. Secuestró hace dos meses a la señorita Haruno Sakura, con ayuda de un pirata por los momentos desconocidos. Uchiha vivía en este pueblo, era un joven de bien, único miembro de su clan, con mucho dinero…

La chica alzó una ceja.

—Si tiene tanto dinero, no veo por qué secuestrar a la señorita—dijo, interrumpiéndolo, mientras la imagen de una hermosa joven de rosada cabellera y ojos verdes apareció en su mente.

Hyūga Neji, el Capitán de aquel caro navío, asintió una sola vez.

—Exacto. Dinero no necesita, así que…

—Huyeron juntos—volvió a interrumpir ella, aunque ya lo sabía.

—Nuevamente, así es. Tenemos algunas teorías, pero…

—¿Teorías?—era la tercera vez que ella, aun esposada, lo interrumpía. Los guardias en el camarote se miraron entre ellos, nerviosos—. Cariño, no necesitamos teorías… Esos dos se aman…

El Hyūga la observó severamente, ya cansado de las interrupciones. Ella no huyó a su mirada, y simplemente se quedó así, esperando sus palabras.

—"Amor" no es razón suficiente para largarse con la prometida de Orochimaru-sama—dijo, y Tenten por primera vez se mostró sorprendida. ¿Orochimaru? Bien, esa parte de la historia no se la sabía…—. Quizás no lo sepas, o quizás sí. No me importa. Pero Orochimaru-sama es de los hombres más ricos de la región. Invierte en muchos negocios dentro y fuera del país. Uchiha solo cavó su propia tumba…

Ella enfrió los ojos y se lo quedó viendo un largo rato, muy seriamente. Finalmente, dijo:

—Capitán Hyūga, tengo varias peticiones que hacerle—él alzó una ceja, intrigado, y dejó que ella continuara—: Primero que nada, me gustaría que me quitara las esposas; son molestas y yo sigo siendo una dama—sonrió sugerentemente y Neji hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que uno de los guardias se acercara a ella y acatara su petición. El hombre miró inseguro a su Capitán, pero tras una gélida mirada de sus aperlados ojos, accedió. Al sentirse libre, Tenten soltó un suspiro aliviado—. Gracias. Ahora, mi segunda petición, es que despache a sus guardias—ante esto, todos en el camarote se tensaron más de lo debido. Ella sonrió—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso cree usted no poder ser capaz de estar a solas conmigo?—alzó los brazos un poco—. Estoy desarmada, ¿recuerda?

Un largo silencio, muy tenso, se formó entonces. Los guardias no sabían qué hacer, y Neji meditaba la situación. Recordó entonces por qué solicitó a aquella mujer para localizar al Uchiha. Resaltaba el hecho de que era una pirata con una buena fama de vista de águila… Pero además, era una mujer. Ante cualquier cosa, él podría encargarse fácilmente de ella. Era más fuerte, más alto y más mortífero. Ella no era la única que podía matar con un solo golpe…

—Fuera—ordenó Neji.

—Pero Capitán…

—He dicho fuera.

Los cuatro fornidos hombres que servían de guardia para el Capitán se miraron entre ellos antes de salir del camarote con paso lento, ante la victoriosa mirada de la pirata. Le guiñó el ojo al último antes de acercarse a la puerta y pasarle el cerrojo. Sentado tras su escritorio, donde descansaban sus mapas y objetos de navegación, Neji alzó una ceja.

—¿Nervioso?—preguntó ella, sensualmente.

—¿Alguna otra petición?

Sabiéndose ignorada, ella se limitó a sentarse frente a él, y recargar su barbilla en la unión de sus dedos enlazados. Sonrió, observándolo muy fijamente. En serio era muy guapo.

—¿Sabes realmente quién es Orochimaru?—preguntó, poniéndose de pie y rodeando el escritorio.

Neji la siguió muy de cerca, sin apartar sus claros ojos de aquel cuerpo femenino. Ella se desvió y comenzó a revisar todas las cosas del camarote, desde las armas de exhibición en la pared hasta los libros de la pequeña biblioteca del camarote. Cuando el silencio se alargó por lo que pareció más de veinte segundos, mientras ella seguía curioseando todo el camarote, giró medio cuerpo y dijo:

—¿Y bien?

—Preferiría que tú me respondas.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y finalmente se dirigió a la esquina de licores.

—El ser aristocrático y perfecto que ustedes los ricos ven como "Orochimaru-sama" no es más que una serpiente marina asquerosa y corrupta—dijo, mientras levantaba una botella de vino y la examinaba a contra luz—. Los piratas lo conocen muy bien como "La Serpiente del Sonido"—tomó otra botella e hizo lo mismo que con la anterior—. Ni idea de por qué el nombre, pero en fin… Se le ha acusado de tráfico de armas, tráfico de mujeres, tráfico de drogas, lavado de dinero, violación, asesinato, chantaje, etc., etc., etc.

Hizo un gesto vago con la mano, ilustrando la última parte de su discurso, y sin pedir permiso se sirvió un vaso generoso de ron blanco.

—¿Gustas?—invitó, extendiéndole el licor.

—¿Sabes todo eso de buena fuente?

Ella soltó una risita.

—Por supuesto—aseguró, pero no dijo nada más.

—Sea como sea—él se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella, quitándole el vaso de fina vajilla que ella había tomado para el ron, sin mucha delicadeza—. Ya teníamos sospechas de Orochimaru, pero ese no es el asunto ahora… Pensamos darte una buena cantidad de dinero por la cabeza de Uchiha…

Los ojos castaños de ella brillaron con interés.

—¿De cuanto estamos hablando?

—Cien monedas de oro.

—¡Uff!—exclamó, tomándose dramáticamente el pecho y dejándose caer en la propia cama del capitán, al fondo del lujoso camarote—. ¿Cien, en serio? ¿Para mí?

—¿Aceptas o no?

Cruzándose coquetamente de piernas, ella se mordió medio labio inferior y lo meditó, poniéndose seria. Era una buena cantidad… Más que buena, le caía como anillo al dedo… Ella por supuesto que conocía a Uchiha Sasuke, pero eso era algo que el Capitán parecía ignorar, y eso le convenía…

Resultaba que el pirata que había ayudado a Uchiha a huir con la hermosa joven Haruno era nada menos que su hermanastro, Namikaze "Hokage Naranja" Naruto. Un pirata hiperactivo, poderosos y básicamente, muy idiota… Sin embargo, con un corazón de oro. Ella, Tenten, lo había ayudado cuando llegó con los dos aristócratas enamorados…

Haruno le había caído de maravilla, aunque Uchiha no tanto, porque era demasiado frio y prepotente… Sin embargo, tras convivir durante dos semanas con ellos y Naruto, al final les había cogido algo de cariño… Más que nada a Sakura, que era un pan de Dios con un buen carácter. El tipo de mujer que le gusta a Tenten…

Sin embargo, por muy amigos que eran ellos de su hermanastro, el dinero de por medio era demasiado…

Miró al joven Capitán una última vez antes de aceptar, no sin antes pensar:

_Lástima, Sasuke. Pero nunca confíes en piratas._

Si en algo no podía mentir Tenten, era que realmente no sabía dónde podían estar ellos ahora mismo. Así pues, se dirigían al este para un punto de partida: el pequeño poblado costero de Konoha. Era un pueblo pequeño y pacífico. Tenten no pensaba decir los vínculos de ella con Konoha, pero sí que sería un buen punto de partida pues allí se abastecían muy a menudo todo tipo de navíos… Así pues, a primera hora en la mañana siguiente, partieron hacia allá. Les tomaría cuatro días.

Los días en el "Puño Suave I" eran relativamente pacíficos. La pirata se paseaba sin inhibiciones como una especie de reina, sabiendo que todos en ese barco dependían de ella. Los marines no confiaban en ella, por lo que se burlaba de ellos paseándose con naturalidad de proa a popa. La relación con el Capitán, sin embargo, era estable y (por ahora) ella no había intentado nada…

Sin embargo, tras dos días viéndolo mandar a los marineros, dirigir el timón, usar ropa ligera para el sol de mediodía, refrescarse el cuerpo con agua fresca de un barril… Era demasiado para ella.

Tenten deseaba al Capitán. Lo deseaba esa misma noche.

Como las dos noches anteriores, la mujer fue al camarote principal para degustar una cena con el Capitán. En su vida había probado comida tan deliciosa. Sin embargo, aquella noche no se arregló tan bien solo para comer…

Él le mandó un vestido no muy costoso, pero bastante ostentoso, para verse "presentable".

—Si vas a cenar conmigo, debes vestirte como ya estoy acostumbrado a ver—le había dicho con frialdad el Capitán Hyūga la primera noche.

Era de estilo europeo. De color verde olivo, escote en corazón y mangas cortas para la húmeda noche. Lo acompañaban unos guantes de fina seda, zapatos de tacón y un adorno para el cabello. Este último se esmeró en arreglar, dejándolo caer todo por sobre un hombro. Antes de entrar al camarote, bajó el escote y alisó su flequillo. Finalmente, entró a cazar.

Él se dio cuenta cuando ella cerró con llave, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Era la tercera noche que cenarían juntos, y la primera que lo resplandecía tanto con su vestimenta. Sus curvas de mujer experimentada resaltaban en todos lados, y su piel deliciosamente tostada por el sol desprendía un brillo peculiar, como si ella la hubiese untado con aceite antes de venir. Cuando hizo una reverencia frente a él, extendiendo la mano, Neji olfateó el aire. Efectivamente, ella se había puesto aceite en el cuerpo. Olor a coco. Delicioso.

Carraspeó y besó su mano, tratando –inútilmente- de no ver su escote. Cuando ella se incorporó, sonrió.

—¿Impresionado?

—Bastante—admitió—. Se ha esmerado esta noche…

—Es que quiero que sea… especial…—sonrió con picardía y se dirigió a su habitual asiento, meneando sensualmente las caderas.

El Capitán tragó gordo y cuando ella se sentó, él la imitó. Así empezaron la cena.

—Los piratas no son siempre tan temibles como se cree, Capitán…—cuando la cena acabó sin mayores complicaciones, y ya habían retirado todo, ellos estaban aun sentados a la mesa degustando una buena copa de vino—. Unos cuantos malvados nos han dado muy mala fama—hizo un puchero y bebió de forma demasiado sensual para el bien de un hombre. Por suerte, él era un hombre decente—. ¿Sabe? Yo no saqueo a los pobres ni…—soltó una risita—… violo a hombres inocentes… Yo vivo mi vida libre y quien busca problemas, problemas encuentra… Pero si por mí fuera, viviría sola en un barco sobre el mar para siempre…

Sin poder evitarlo, él alzó su copa.

—Brindo porque eso suceda.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso ha sido cruel…

—Sus palabras, no las mías…—bebió, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Sin embargo, hay cosas que son casi… patrón… entre los piratas—ella se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa, sin dejar su copa, hasta ponerse de espaldas a Neji—. Una, nos desvivimos por el oro… Dos, amamos el licor…—se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta aplastar sus pechos contra la nuca de él, y extendió la mano para instarlo a beber más—… Y tres, no somos de confianza. Nunca, pero jamás, confíe usted en piratas, Capitán Hyūga.

Fue lo último que Neji escuchó susurrar en su oído antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Despertó adormecido, acostado en su cama. Lo habían despojado de sus armas, botas, pantalones y capa. Solo le quedaba una camisa suave de algodón, un chaleco de botones de oro, y un pantalón delgado que le servía de ropa interior.

Sin embargo, sabía que no le habían robado, porque estaba todo en su lugar. Excepto ella. Ella estaba sobre él.

—¿Q…?

—Shhh…—le puso un dedo sobre los labios y se mordió el propio, excitada y divertida.

—¿Qué me has…?

—Es una droga suave. Solo estás muy adormecido…

—Señorita, por favor…

—¿Aun crees que soy una señorita?—ella soltó una risita—. Eres tan lindo, Capitán.

Neji trató de incorporarse, pero ella puso una mano en su pecho y lo obligó nuevamente a acostarse.

—Cariño, disfrutarás esto más que yo, créeme…

—No puedo…

—¿Estás casado? ¿Prometido? Lástima, le pediré disculpas a la chica en mi lecho de muerte—dijo, jugueteando con sus dedos en el varonil cuello del Capitán.

—Yo soy… un caballero…

—Y yo no soy una dama…—aun de forma juguetona, comenzó a desabrochar los botones dorados de su chaleco—. Así que no ponga tanta resistencia…

Al ver que él se rendía, ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con pesar, ella se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando un húmedo rastro allí por donde pasara. Realmente estaba muy excitada, más que nunca. Ningún hombre la había encendido tanto como aquel, y eso que él no había hecho nada…

Cuando pasó su lengua por la clavícula del Capitán, y subió hasta su barbilla, él intentó apartarse. Y, a tan cercana distancia, Tenten observó un levísimo rubor en sus pálidos pómulos.

—Oh querido, ¿eres virgen?

Al no obtener respuesta, la sonrisa de Tenten aumentó, emocionada. Metió las manos bajo la camisa de él, por la parte de abajo, y ascendió por sus marcados abdominales hasta sus pezones. Al sentirlos duros, se excitó más. Él estaba nervioso, expectante… Era un hombre, después de todo.

—Capitán, míreme…

Con algo de esfuerzo y el poco orgullo que le quedaba, él la encaró, y ella aprovechó ese momento para deslizar su lengua por sus delgados labios. Luego, lo besó de lleno. Y antes de darse cuenta, él le respondía con la fuerza que la droga le permitía. La entrepierna de Tenten sudaba de solo pensar lo que él podía hacer si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

Su lengua batallaba con la dura lengua del joven Hyūga, y con pesar, rompió el beso llevándose consigo un hilillo de la saliva de ambos. Se relamió los labios y se bajó de la cama, quedándose a un lado. Jadeando, Neji la miró sin saber qué hacer. Entonces ella comenzó a desnudarse.

Se quitó cada prenda que encontró, tumbándolas en el piso del camarote, sin cuidado. Finalmente, solo se dejó las medias blancas, que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo. Del resto, estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo.

El Capitán Hyūga se excitó. Antes, por supuesto, ya había visto mujeres desnudas (cortesía de sus amigos, pero con ninguna había intimado), pero nadie como aquella… De piel bronceada, cuerpo torneado, curvas peligrosas… Era hermosa. Ante la luz de las velas del camarote, era tan hermosa, que Neji tuvo que decirlo en voz alta.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando lo escuchó, y luego soltó una risita. Dijo, sin embargo:

—¿Es la primera vez, no?—subió una pierna a la cama para que él apreciara su sexo depilado, húmedo, caliente… Neji apuró saliva—. La primera que vez así de cerca, ¿me equivoco? ¿Quieres verla mejor?—y pasando una mano por entre sus pechos, bajó hasta abrir los labios de su intimidad con los dedos índice y anular. El corazón lo utilizó para frotar su ya hinchado clítoris. Jadeó—. Míralo, Capitán. Está así por ti…—se mordió el labio y frotó más fuerte, llevando su otra mano a su pecho izquierdo, amasándolo con ganas—. Mmmm…—echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Por favor… ya basta…

—¿Quieres tocarlo, verdad?—dijo, con la voz ronca, sin dejar de tocarse—. Quieres estar adentro, bien a fondo…—metió con cuidado su dedo corazón en su centro, solo un poco, para luego sacarlo casi de inmediato. Repitió la acción sin quitarle la mirada de encima al Capitán.

Al ver que el pobre hombre vibraba sin poder moverse mucho, se sonrió y paró su tarea manual para volver a encaramarse en él. Sin darle tiempo de nada, comenzó a moverse de atrás a adelante, frotando su endurecido botón de placer con la erección bajo los pantalones del Capitán. Ambos jadearon.

—Háblame de ella—ordenó, sosteniéndose de las rodillas de Neji, sin dejar de moverse—. Tu prometida…

—Nn…

—Vamos, cariño… Piensa que soy ella…—aumentó el ritmo, hasta hacer que la cama sonara un poco.

—No quiero que seas ella—dijo, con los ojos cerrados de placer. Sus manos habían logrado moverse un poco, hasta tocar los muslos de la mujer.

—¿Ah, no?—preguntó, cegada de placer. Si no hubiese estado tan excitada que hasta los oídos le pitaban, habría jurado que él había usado un tono hostil.

—No. Ella es una puta.

Finalmente, se detuvo de súbito y puso las manos en el vientre duro de él, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Eso la había dejado sin palabras.

—¿Qué?

Con el pecho subiendo y bajando, Neji, un poco más lúcido, respondió:

—Se acuesta con otros y lo sé. A veces grita tanto que creo que quiere que la escuche… Es una zorra. Pero su familia tiene dinero, mucho dinero…—hizo una larga pausa—. Y tú eres hermosa—repitió.

Sinceramente sorprendida, Tenten tragó gordo y miró a todos lados.

—Ah, cariño, lo siento… y gracias—luego, se le ocurrió una brillante idea—. ¿Quieres vengarte?

Él la miró y un brillo diferente inundó sus ojos. Tenten casi se corre por la intensidad de su mirada. Sin esperar respuesta, lo despojó del chaleco y la camisa de algodón, dejando todo aquel suculento pecho al descubierto. Soltó un ronco jadeo pero luego se dedicó a quitarle los pantalones, lentamente.

Su miembro viril se alzó excitado ante ella, y sus ojos se abrieron con emoción. Se relamió los labios y dijo:

—Mira nada más que verga tan gorda genera la nobleza—pasó un dedo por ella, hasta llegar a su ombligo, y siguió subiendo hasta su boca—. Eres hermoso, Capitán.

Se acostó sobre él, pecho contra pecho, muslos contra muslos. Y, con parsimonia, lo besó en la boca. Él no esperó mucho para responder a su caricia, aunque aún estaba demasiado drogado como para hacer lo que en esos momentos gritaba sus instintos: tomarla por la cabeza y ponerla bajo su cuerpo. Pero el control lo tenía ella.

No queriendo alejarse de las atenciones que su lengua le daba a la propia, Tenten bajó por el cuello, la clavícula y el pecho del capitán. Jugueteó con uno de sus pezones y sin paciencia, continuó bajando hasta que la punta de su lengua dio con la cabeza del pene erecto de él, que se hallaba recostado sobre su tonificado vientre masculino.

Tenten tragó gordo y le abrió las piernas, para arrodillarse ahí y tomar el miembro viril con ambas manos. Masturbándolo con cuidado, poco a poco, dejó caer un hilillo de saliva sobre la punta de su pene. Así, sus manos se deslizaron más fácilmente. Neji soltó un gemido ronco, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Ella sonrió.

—Este es tu pene, cariño—dijo, aumentando el ritmo, esta vez con una sola mano, mientras la otra la posaba sobre su muslo—. Tu máquina de placer personal, grande y gordo, ardiendo por atención…—se inclinó, sin dejar de masturbarlo, y con la punta de la lengua buscó la punta de su miembro. Haciendo presión, retirando el glande halando la piel con la mano, la mujer finalmente encontró el orificio por donde el varón eyaculaba. Neji tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no jadear—. Está bueno, ¿eh?—preguntó, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas—. Y eso que apenas empiezo…

Y sin más, engulló toda la carne de él. El joven soltó un gutural gemido de placer mientras la pirata continuaba su trabajo con su pene, cada vez más rápido y profundo. Los sonidos de succión se escuchaban en el amplio camarote, seguidos de los jadeos y suspiros del Capitán. Tenten lamía toda la extensión del pene con gusto, mientras sus manos se entretenían con los testículos del joven. Después, atrapó entre sus labios la punta del pene y nuevamente utilizó la lengua para darle placer. Metía el miembro lo más profundo que podía, apretaba sus testículos y lo masturbaba con las manos, mientras a cada rato alzaba la vista y lo miraba fijamente.

Él parecía dividido entre la culpa y el placer. Crispaba los dedos de los pies y mantenía tranquilas a sus manos, apretando la sábana. Pero ella lo hacía demasiado bien. Encerraba entre sus labios a sus testículos, deslizaba su puño por toda su extensión… Neji sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Las emociones eran inmensas, y las sensaciones, extenuantes, nuevas… Y la forma en que ella lo miraba mientras tenía su falo excitado dentro de su boca, que a ratos parecía tan pequeña…

Era demasiado…

—Voy a…—gruñó, por alguna razón. Él no mintió cuando dijo que era un caballero.

—Síí…—ella se incorporó y comenzó a masturbarlo con una sola mano, a un ritmo frenético—. Córrete para mi, cariño… Quiero ser la primera que vea una eyaculación tuya… Tu leche calentita en mis manos…

Y eso, sumado al constante movimiento de ahora ambas manos, bastó para que con un gruñido, el Capitán Hyūga Neji se corriera entre las manos de aquella pirata. El semen bañó el pecho de la chica, el suyo propio, y por supuesto, las pequeñas manos que lo masturbaban…

Exhausto, el Hyūga se dio cuenta que había estado tenso y agarrotado, pues cuando explotó, todos sus músculos se relajaron al punto de que por un segundo se sintió uno con la colcha de su cama. Sumado a esto, el suave vaivén del barco lo mecía, y las olas del mar eran su nana… Estaba satisfecho.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, cariño—dijo ella en voz baja, acercándose para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Y ante la mirada atónita de Neji, ella se bajó de la cama. Cogió su ropa del suelo y se dispuso a vestirse, para largarse a su camerino. Él no lo podía creer. Tampoco podía creer como su brazo se extendía, la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba de vuelta al lecho.

—No te vayas—pidió, con sus labios pegados a su oreja.

Ella vaciló, tragó gordo, y sonrió.

Neji tenía los antebrazos apoyados a ambos lados de su cabeza. De igual forma, sus rodillas aguantaban su peso, a ambos lados de los muslos de la mujer. Y la besaba. La besaba como si su vida se fuera en ello, como si no hubiese un mañana. Inundaba su boca con su lengua ansiosa, buscando la de ella, que parecía igual de desesperada, igual de excitada.

Sus caderas de movían simulando el acto de penetración, aunque sus sexos aun no estaba unidos. Maliciosamente, Neji, ahora arriba, acercaba la punta de su erguido pene a la entrada de su cavidad, pero cuando se rozaban, lo alejaba. Ella jadeaba de frustración y se las cobraba con su lengua, queriendo llegar a la garganta del Capitán.

El Hyūga continuó con el jueguito, en parte a modo de venganza, y la dejaba ansiosa de que él entrara. Cuando se lo hizo por enésima vez ya, ella le mordió fuertemente el labio y dijo:

—Por Dios, Capitán, me estás matando…

Con los ojos semi abiertos, Neji ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y tomó su miembro para frotar la punta del mismo entre los hinchados labios vaginales de ella.

—¿Lo quieres? ¿Quieres mi gorda verga de la nobleza dentro de ti?

—Sí, sí, sí la quiero. La quiero ahora.

Él sonrió apenas, mordiéndole un poco el labio, pellizcándolo, y entró de un solo golpe. La sensación fue abrumadora. Tenten sintió que le robaban todo el aire de los pulmones. Él sintió calor. Mucho calor y humedad.

Gimieron al mismo tiempo, sobre la boca del otro.

—Oh, oh, oh…—fue lo que la pirata atinó a decir.

Él no esperó mucho para salir casi por completo y repetir la acción, llegando incluso más profundo. Tenten tuvo que morderle el labio para no gritar.

—¡Ah! Sigue, sigue…

Él, ni corto ni perezoso, la obedeció. Esta vez, apenas se movía, solo causando fricción. Aquello era quizás peor.

—Eres malvado…—jadeó la mujer.

—Dulce venganza—dijo con un tono de voz irreconocible.

Se incorporó un poco y ella abrió más las piernas, ansiosa. Neji se apoyó de la cabecera de madera de la cama y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado, y ella lo miraba embelesada. El joven prodigio le tomó un muslo y apretó, aumentando el ritmo de penetración. Eso la excitó aun más.

—Sé más rudo, cariño… vamos… No me voy a romper…

Él abrió los ojos y ella se sorprendió del drástico cambio. Ahora parecían grises en vez de color perla. Él estaba a cien, dentro de ella. Y las penetraciones aumentaban de ritmo, cada vez más rápido y profundo. La cabeza de la mujer daba vueltas, la sensación era deliciosa. Era calor dentro de ella, cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, electricidad en todos sus miembros.

Pidió más, y él le dio más. Pronto la pasión desbordaba de la cama, cuyas almohadas acompañaban las prendas de ropa en el piso. La sábana iba por el mismo camino, y a juzgar por el sonido a tela rota, también las medias de Tenten, las cuales Neji apretaba y halaba, presa del más primitivo placer.

Les excitaba todo. Sus posiciones, el lugar, la iluminación tenue, el sonido del mar, el sonido de sus caderas chocar desesperadas. Ella gemía sin inhibiciones, él tenía que ocultar la cabeza en el cuello femenino para no imitarla. Si alguien, cualquiera, se acercara a la puerta del Capitán, serían descubiertos de inmediato. Y ni siquiera por sus jadeos, sino por el rechinar de la costosa cama traída de América, que se movía el ritmo de sus cuerpos sudorosos, que se entregaban el uno al otro con insistencia.

Ante un grito particularmente alto de ella, Neji paró de repente y la hizo gruñir de pura frustración. Sin embargo, se separó solo un poco para darle la vuelta con una sola mano, sin mayores dificultades. Ella entendió de inmediato y se apoyó de manos y rodillas, desesperada. Pronto, el miembro de él estaba donde a ella le gustaba: en su interior.

La nueva posición les permitía llegar más a fondo, y los endurecidos testículos de él chocaban con el excitado clítoris de ella. Neji la cogió por las caderas y apretó los dedos hasta dejarle marcas, mientras aumentaba el ritmo sin contenerse. El sonido era mortalmente erótico, y la vista aún más. Su espalda morena, curvada, apetecible… Se inclinó y la besó entre los omoplatos, haciendo un nuevo ángulo de penetración aún más placentero.

Ella gruñó y giró medio rostro.

—Sí, cariño, sigue así…

—Di mi nombre—medio ordenó, medio pidió él.

Ella soltó un gemido antes de mirarlo y decir:

—Neji…—una estocada, fuerte, profunda—. Neji—otra, y más besos por toda su espalda—. Neji, Neji, Neji…—el tono de voz iba aumentando, igual que la sangre en su cabeza. El Hyūga, con fuerzas renovadas tras escucharla decir su nombre, bajó su mano por su vientre y encontró el pequeño botón de placer de su amante. Lo apretó fuerte con un dedo y lo hizo vibrar, para después ayudarse con otro dedo—. ¡Oh, Neji!—chilló entonces y, sin más, se corrió.

Las paredes vaginales de Tenten se cerraron tan intensamente y de repente alrededor de él, que sin poder evitarlo, Neji también llegó a su propio orgasmo. Su semilla se vertió, cálida y espesa, en todo el interior de la pirata. El orgasmo los azotó con un jadeo poderoso, con el nombre del otro tatuado en los labios.

Sin fuerzas por la reciente actividad y el reciente final, se tumbaron en la cama, ella aun boca abajo y él aun sobre ella, _dentro_ de ella.

Recobrar el aliento les costó, pero cuando él se dejó caer a su lado, Tenten logró respirar mejor. Neji tomó la sabana, acercándola con los pies, y los arropó a ambos. Dos almohadas se habían salvado de su pasión, y se mantuvieron donde se suponía debían estar. El Hyūga tomó una y la puso tras su cabeza, llena de demasiadas sensaciones como para decir algo.

La chica, aun boca abajo giró la cabeza y miró su apuesto perfil. Él miraba el techo, como procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Creo que… me estoy enamorando de ti…—soltó, sin mirarla, sin cambiar de posición.

Ella cerró los ojos, cansada, y se incorporó para luego dejarse caer sobre su bien trabajado pecho.

—Si es así, me aprovecharé de ti y huiré con todo tu dinero…

Él aun no la miraba cuando respondió:

—Pues creo que tendré que despedirme de mi fortuna—cerrando los ojos y abrazándola fuertemente con un brazo, manteniéndola sobre su pecho.

Tenten se lo quedó mirando largo rato hasta que finalmente ella también cayó rendida.

Miró sin emoción las dos bolsas de oro en la lacha y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que la sostenían al barco. Eran las tres de la mañana, así que procuró ser lo más silenciosa que pudo. Sentía algo raro en el pecho, pero trató de ignorarlo de la mejor forma, sin muchos resultados.

Estaba robando al hombre que acababa de decirle que la amaba. Tenten no podía evitarlo, era una pirata después de todo… Y él estaba comprometido (con una putita de cuna de oro), además de ser un importante Capitán de una de las familias más nobles de todo el Japón.

—Oh, mierda—masculló, llevándose una mano a la cara—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

La lancha finalmente estaba en el silencioso mar. Solo faltaba ella.

—Perdóname—susurró con pesar, pasando con cuidado una pierna por la baranda. Le ardía la entrepierna.

Se quedó de piedra cuando sintió el cañón de una pistola en medio de sus omoplatos. Tragó gordo y giró el rostro, sonriendo.

—Ya has despertado…

—No subestimes a un Capitán.

—Creí que estabas exhausto—dijo, con malicia.

—¿Por eso? Apenas sudé.

—Que orgulloso me saliste.

—Namikaze Tenten, no puedes abandonar este barco. Si lo haces, dispararé a quemarropa.

—Huy, que rudo.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, ella sacó su propio revolver e hizo el amago de apuntar la frente del Capitán. Pero todo ocurrió muy rápido. Se escuchó un disparo, un gruñido y algo que caía al agua.

Tenten maldijo y observó como él cargaba nuevamente su arma, mientras la de ella flotaba junto a la lancha que estuvo a punto de usar para huir. Era la primera vez que alguien lograba desarmarla. Y él ni siquiera había tocado su piel. Con una precisión increíble, disparó a su revolver y se lo arrebató de la mano antes de que ella lograra siquiera cargarlo.

—Eres bueno—admitió.

—Todo un prodigio.

—¡Capitán!

Pronto, de todas direcciones, salió el resto de la tripulación, armados y cien por ciento despiertos. _Malditos_ _militares_, pensó Tenten y alzó los brazos al saberse totalmente rodeada.

Todas las armas la apuntaban, y en primera fila, estaba la de él. Tenten lo observó y se dio cuenta que él solo cargaba un pantalón de tela suave. Del resto, todo su pálido y delicioso cuerpo estaba descubierto. Se le hizo agua la boca.

Neji alzó un brazo y todas las armas bajaron, con cautela.

—Todos vuelvan a sus puestos, esto no es más que un malentendido entre la señorita y yo…

—Pero Capitán—habló uno, viendo hacia el mar—. Hay una lancha con dos bolsas de oro allí abajo.

—¿Dos?—Neji le preguntó.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Creías que me llevaría solo cien monedas?

—¿Qué haremos con esa zorra, Capitán?—preguntó otro, volviendo a alzar su arma.

Neji lo fulminó con la mirada.

—He dicho que todos vuelvan a sus puestos. Ahora—hubo vacilación en el ambiente—. La señorita y yo—miró a Tenten directo a los ojos, y ella reconoció el brillo en ellos—, tenemos asuntos que tratar en privado.

Con mucha vacilación, los militares volvieron cada quien por donde llegaron, excepto dos que subían la lancha de la frustrada huída. Mientras tanto, Neji y Tenten se miraron muy intensamente, diciéndose cosas que nadie más podía entender.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que abandones ese mundo?

—Matarme.

Sin dejar de apuntarla con el arma, Neji suspiró y la tomó por el codo, escoltándola de vuelta a su camarote. Ella no ofreció mucha resistencia.

—Se me ocurren otras formas…—admitió él, y a ella le brillaron los ojos.

Una vez alguien le había dicho que su corazón sería su propio verdugo, y Tenten se había reído en su cara. Ahora, mientras Neji la posaba en su cama y la besaba con cuidado, la pirata suspiró resignada. Jamás lo admitiría, pero a lo mejor, puede que sí…

Después de todo, ella era una pirata que había jurado jamás enamorarse. Y como dicen por ahí… Nunca confíes en piratas.

** 12:55 pm.**

**04/Mar/2012.**

* * *

**N/A: **¡HOLA! Si llegaste hasta aquí, MIL GRACIAS 3

Es la primera vez que me aventuro en fanfiction, así que solo espero que les haya gustado *nervios*. Por favor, me gustaría que sean muy sinceras conmigo, hace mucho que no subo un fic y estoy algo -muy- nerviosa...

Les advierto que no tengo una beta o algo por el estilo, así que ante cualquier falla en este escrito, no duden en decírmelo tomando en cuenta esto n_nU

Perdonen si hay OOC (lo cual seguramente hay). Y nuevamente, gracias por llegas hasta acá :)


End file.
